Not A Sound
by Chucx
Summary: Mute Nico aides the Seven on their quest to Hogwarts. Not a sound is from Nico Di Angelo's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

A small boy with dark curled locks, and olive skin. He was a small boy with dark curled hair and olive skin, he held the a bright smile.

A stalky but lean teen with matted dark hair, no longer curled like his child self. He was a teen with matted hair and pale olive skin, he no longer had the strength to smile neither did he want to, the muscle no longer functioned the way he wanted to anyway.

The teen, stalked into his dark cabin, setting his sheathed sword down, it thumped as it met the floor. Throwing his black jacket off somewhere across the room along with himself, but onto his bed. He sighed himself into a sleep.

The next morning Nico went on a stroll through the forest- he didn't make a sound, well he couldn't. Things like speaking were not possible for him anymore, he forgot why. There was no reason to dwell on his disability, he had no reason to speak, nor did he want to.

And so the mute, continued aimlessly walk through the woods of Camp Half blood.

As it gradually started to get darker, Nico headed back to camp, which was louder than usual. The teen curiously walked towards the celebratory cheers.

It was them.

The seven demigods were back from hogwarts. _They probably won't even recognize me after all this time, although it's only been 3 years. It's not like I actually want them to…_

The teen obviously wanted to greet them, but he's changed after those three years, he was 16 now and **mute.** He wouldn't be able to talk to them if he wanted to.

The brooding mute stood there studying his friends from afar, until he caught one of their eyes. "Nico? NICO?!" this of course cause the other six's attention along with some of the demigods to look towards the mute. Some of the demigods looked at him pitifully knowing his situation. The latter jumped slowly backing away, he didn't know why he was so scared. But he felt it. Leo's elfish grin stretched along with Jason, Piper Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank.

The seven ran towards him causing him to fall back, Percy and Leo glomped him, both cackling happily. Nico tried to struggle out of their grip, all he could think about was retreating back to his cabin. But despite the thought he was unnecessarily happy and relieved that they remembered him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His friends immediately caught on concerned looks spread among them like a cold. The teen pressed his lips together, "Nico? What's wrong?" Percy's seemed to get stormy and the latter slowly removed himself from the two demigods grip. Leo frowned as he heard no answer from the brooding teen. The son of Hephaestus followed the younger teen to his cabins determined to get something anything out of him.

"You guys didn't know?" A familiar blond said in a soft voice. All six turned towards the Son of Apollo, "He's become mute, no one really knows why, not even me." The sun of a Apollo sighed his warm glow faltering.

Nico quickly ran under the shadows of his cabin, fully aware of Leo at his tail, he simply shadow traveled to the woods.

He exhaled, relief flowed through him. Nico leaned onto a tree, then sunk down to a sitting position, with his legs pulled up to his chest.

 _I've become a burden, I'm only going to weigh them down._

 _Why did they even bother to greet me anyway? it'not like I can say anything back._

Nico sighed into his knees. "NICO! I know you're here! Let's go back to camp together! Please Nico," A voice that belonged to Leo echoed through the woods. The dark hair teen flinched in his spot. Keeping very still, as he waited for his friends to give up on their search for him. When the rustling and shouts of his name were gone he slowly and silently started to get up from his spot, but counted to 20 before leaving his spot against the tree, in case he was still in looking of him.

When nothing happened in those 20 seconds he decided to walk back to camp, no he didn't shadow travel. These days shadow traveling was more tiring than walking. There was no use in wasting his powers on simple human tasks such as walking. As he was cautiously walking a small rustle was heard from his right and before he could turn his head, he was being tackled. "Gotcha," the latino said from above him with a smirk, the mute glared daggers at him, which he wished he had at the moment.

He didn't want to explain the cause for him being mute, it just… happened- there was nothing that he could link the cause of his situation, he couldn't and wouldn't want be able to remember, because whatever the cause was it may have been devastating for him to be in this silent state.


End file.
